bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Young Love
|} Young Love - кавер-версия песни группы Jedward. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 pxthumb|left|300 px|Оригинал Слова thumb|250pxI was with my friends third street walking the promenade, When you passed by like a shooting star. I started falling for you without a warning. In my dreams I'm asking your name but you never tell, Then I wake up and I chickened out. This part I hated. Young love so complicated. I know what people say, Don't get carried away. Say boy you've got your whole life ahead of you, What am I supposed to do? Young love its taking me over. Young love I'm losing control. My heart stops, stops when I get close to you, Like lightning striking out of the blue. Young love stealing my sleep but so what? If you're feeling me put your hands up, hands up. All around the world everybody in young love, young love. Since that day I've been walking the avenues, Hoping I would bump in to you. Or you into me, But nothing just cold empty streets. I never thought I would see your face again. Just like that I saw you walking in the doors of my show, Sat down in the front row. I know what people say. Don't get carried away. Say boy you've got your whole life ahead of you, What am I supposed to do? Young love its taking me over. Young love I'm losing control. My heart stops, stops when I get close to you, Like lightning striking out of the blue. Young love stealing my sleep but so what? If you're feeling me put your hands up, hands up. All around the world everybody in young love, young love. I know what people say. Don't get carried away. They say boy you've got your whole life ahead of you, But what am I supposed to do? Young love its taking me over. Young love I'm losing control . My heart stops, stops when I get close to you, Like lightning striking out of the blue. Young love stealing my sleep but so what? If you're feeling me put your hands up, hands up. All around the world everybody in young love, young love. I was with my friends third street walking on the promenade, When you passed by like a shooting star. I started falling for you without a warning. Перевод Я шел с друзьями по набережной, Когда ты прошла мимо, как падающая звезда. Я запал на тебя без предупреждения. Я спрашиваю твое имя во сне, но ты не говоришь. Затем я просыпаюсь и боюсь. Это то, что я так ненавижу. Молодые любят так сложно. Я знаю что скажут люди: Не увлекайся! Скажут, парень, у тебя вся жизнь впереди! Но что я должен делать? Молодая любовь переполняет меня, Молодая любовь, я теряю контроль. Мое сердце останавливается, останавливается, когда я рядом с тобой Как молния, гром поражает ясное небо Молодая любовь украла мой сон, ну и что с того? Если ты чувствуешь тоже самое, подними руки, подними руки Во всем мире каждого переполняет молодая любовь! С того дня я все гуляю по аллеям, Надеясь, что ты появишься передо мной снова, Или я перед тобой! Но ничего, только холодные, пустые улицы. Я никогда не думал, что увижу твое лицо снова, Точно так же как и в дверях моего шоу, Сидящую на первом ряду Я знаю что скажут люди: Не увлекайся! Скажут, парень, у тебя вся жизнь впереди! Но что я должен делать? Молодая любовь переполняет меня, Молодая любовь, я теряю контроль. Мое сердце останавливается, останавливается, когда я рядом с тобой Как молния, гром поражает ясное небо Молодая любовь украла мой сон, ну и что с того? Если ты чувствуешь тоже самое, подними руки, подними руки Во всем мире каждого переполняет молодая любовь! Я знаю что скажут люди: Не увлекайся! Скажут, парень, у тебя вся жизнь впереди! Но что я должен делать? Молодая любовь переполняет меня, Молодая любовь, я теряю контроль. Мое сердце останавливается, останавливается, когда я рядом с тобой Как молния, гром поражает ясное небо